Invasion of the United States
The Invasion of the United States was one of the most important events of the Chimeran War. The invasion began on August 14th, 1951 and ended on July 4th, 1953. History Pre-Invasion Since before and after the Chimeran invasion of Europe and Asia, America had remained strictly isolated from world affairs under the Noah Grace Administration, and served only to protect its own agendas and interests. However, prior to Grace's presidency the American government and military had been aware of the Chimeran threat within Russia and was directly involve in foreign affairs in strengthening humanity's stance against the Chimera. Finally realizing just how much of a threat the invaders were, the United States entered the war against the Chimera in July 1951 (only after the British had offered an exchange of a captured Chimeran Angel, however), and later successfully liberated Britain from the Chimera's control. Beginning of the Invasion One month after the liberation of Britain, the Chimera finally began to focus their attention on Earth's western hemisphere (for reasons ascertaining to their excavation of the Chimeran towers). In August 14th, 1951, they began their direct attack on America by launching a Spire attack on the state of New York.SRPA file PA51184390 Chimeran forces attacked Staten Island when a group of resistance fighters called the "Minutemen", led by Ellie Martinez, tried to hold them off until the city was evacuated. Tom Riley, a local fireman, joined the Minutemen and helped the citizens of New York, including Tom's family, to escape to the Howard Tunnel. The Chimera launched another volley of Spire Missiles and bombarded Staten Island, releasing Crawlers as Tom Riley, Ellie Martinez and the Minutemen escaped. Later that same day, Ellie Martinez brought Tom Riley to the military base in Bayonne, New Jersey, and introduced him to Colonel Amherst. She also brought the Grey Tech and showed it to Amhesrt who believed that this technology was too dangerous. The Chimera attacked the base and Ellie and Riley assisted the U.S. Army to hold off the Chimeran forces and to move the battery main gun onto the U.S. Navy warship U.S.S. Puerto Rico. The Abomination emerged from the Upper New York Bay and attacked the naval base. Tom Riley managed to defeat the giant. By nighttime, Ellie Martinez and Tom Riley arrived at SRPA Station Kali, based on Ellis Island, which was already overrun by the Chimera. They fought their way through the facility and learned about the "human source" and Richard Gorrell's project. When they reached Union City Protection Camp in New Jersey, it has already been attacked by the Chimera. Tom's family and some other survivors were captured by Carriers and taken to the nearest Chimeran Tower somewhere in Appalachian Mountain, just outside of Union City. They rescued Rachel Riley and a large group of uninfected survivors. Tom Riley must stop Richard Gorrel from controling the modules. Gorrell activated the modules on Leviathan, but it became uncontrollable. Gorrell escaped and Riley was forced to fight the giant Chimera by destroying all the modules. It began an unstable chain reaction in the Conversion Tower. Richard Gorrell ambushed Tom Riley, preventing the fireman from escaping. But the Tom punched the mad scientist in the face and quickly slashed his Fire Axe into Gorrel's neck, killing him. Tom Riley and all the other survivors made it out alive before the Chimeran Tower was destroyed. After New York was contained, the Grace Administration responded by creating the Liberty Defense Perimeter, a heavily defended safe zone in the middle of the United States. In early September, all Carriers died. Near the end of 1951, America's northwest had been completely overrun by the Chimera (which officially made SRPA coined the term "Gray Territory"). The replacements of the Crawlers in place for Spinners greatly helped the Chimera in this conquest, as they could effectively infect populated cities within days (such is what happened to Chicago, Illinois). The northwest invasion was only halted and impeded by the valor of the U.S. military, SRPA and Sentinel efforts in derailing the alien advance. By this time, President Grace had begun to rethink that the Chimera would inevitably take over the U.S. if they stayed at the rate they were going, and he secretly revealed (to the approval of most of his Cabinet) and executed a negotiation attempt with the leading Chimeran entity known as Daedalus to spare America in exchange for the rest of the world; this plan was known as Project Omega. However, the negotiations failed as SRPA Lieutenant Nathan Hale killed Grace for his treachery to the human race.Resistance: The Gathering Storm The Chimera gain ground Throughout 1952, the Chimera constructed and extensively used giant airships to bombard the American coastlines with Spire missiles. The American Southeast was entirely blanketed with Spire attacks and was declared a gray territory, while on the West Coast the attempted invasion of Orick, California was contained by the forces of Specter Team. This change in tactics was due to the new leadership of Daedalus, who augmented with his military strategy among the Chimeran military caste and as well improving the chain of leadership with the introduction of Overseers and Primarchs.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 3 Fearing the inevitable entire occupation of America and faced with gigantic amounts of human genocide by the Chimera, Grace's successor Harvey McCullen drafted a colonization plan of the Hawaiian islands, dubbed by the news press as "Operation Aloha".McCullen Proposes Colony in Hawaii However, the operation later became an apparent failure when the entire islands' colonist population (including military personnel) mysteriously disappeared without signs of any conflict.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 24 The beginning of the end On May 15th 1953, Daedalus ordered his airship fleet to massively invade America's Coastlines which, if taken, would allow the Chimera to surround the U.S. military on all sides. 60 percent of U.S. armed forces are killed within the first 72 hours of the assault. Lt. Nathan Hale, led his squad Echo Team to repel the Chimeran forces invading San Francisco, within SRPA 3 Sgt. Benjamin Warner operated the air defense batteries main turret and opened fire at one of the Chimeran battleships, damaging it. Echo Team was able to locate the damaged Chimeran airship which had been tracked down by SPRA over Orick in Gray Territory, the ship was boarded and destroyed with valuable intel being retrieved. Hale led Echo Team to several victories over the Chimera including destroying 3 Battleships over Idaho with LDP Turrets, rescuing Fyodor Malikov from Chimera forces and eliminating a Leviathan in Chicago. Despite a valiant defensive effort from the United States Military forces and SRPA personnel, on May 28th, the Chimera finally breached the Liberty Defense Perimeter at the southern border and caused the loss of 63 million lives.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 19 Among those that have died was President McCullen and his entire cabinet.SRPA Intelligence Memorandum 20 All remaining human survivors, totalling about 7 million, were scattered over America. Of these, 2 million were relocated by American military forces to Baton Rouge, Louisiana, the last remaining protection camp in the nation. General of the Army Douglas MacArthur became temporary leader of the civilian population until orderly elections could be held. Operation Black Eden Despite the nation crippled by the invasion, SRPA made a last desperate assault on stopping the Chimera's intentions over the Chicxulub crater by initiating Operation Black Eden in late June. The operation involved in placing a fission bomb within Daedalus' flagship and detonating it, destroying the remainders of the Chimeran fleet and Daedalus' plans. The operation was a success, as the fleet was annihilated in the nuclear explosion and Daedalus was killed at the hands of Nathan Hale. However, the success was only partial in that many soldiers (including Nathan Hale) died, and Daedalus' leadership system of Primarchs and Overseers still stood. Furthermore, Daedalus' mysterious plans succeeded with the creation of a wormhole to the Chimera's star system. Assault on the New York Tower All United States forces, including conflicting forces such as Freedom First who had been known to assassinate U.S. Government Officials, joined together in a coalition to destroy the New York Hub Tower in the hope that it would remove the wormhole now above the American skyline and also prevent any geographical climate changes that have previous been seen due to Chimeran Hub Towers (Temperature rates plummeting and the area being blanketed in snow). The assault was planned by former Secretary of the Interior Thomas Voss, who became the 36th President of the United States whilst making the voyage to New York, and Dr. Fyodor Malikov. Thousands of surviving soldiers, ex-soldiers and Sentinels participated in the assault but it was a major catastrophe with the United States Armed Forces and SRPA being crushed leaving the Chimera to claim all of the United States of America unopposed. Trivia *The name of the entire invasion is never officially called the "Invasion of the United States" and is used only in naming conjecture for a unnamed and recognizable conflict. Sources Category:Conflicts Category:Chimeran War Category:Resistance 2 Category:Resistance: Burning Skies